


Shock

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows people better than their own king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smackdown: Team Baird at Goldenlake in February 2010.

Jonathan had to admit, even he was intrigued.

After all, the lady knight hadn’t breathed a word of the paternity to anyone—and that was a feat in itself, as most of his wry experience with women had taught him that they lived on gossip.

But Keladry—perhaps not. Her state of unwed and tight-lipped secrecy had drawn much disapproving attention, but Jon rather admired her for it. That took a backbone that most of his other knights didn’t have, and not for the first time, she reminded him a little of Alanna.

Then, one day, she had brought her small daughter out to the gardens, where he had brought Lianokami in a brief moment of free time. She had bowed politely, holding the toddling girl by a dimpled hand, and he had smiled to see the little round face gazing solemnly up at him.

And then he noticed the wisps of soft red-brown hair, and large emerald eyes with long lashes, and he had inexplicably thought of the man who had cared for him since he had been a mere pathetic princeling, with his green healer’s fire and green healer’s eyes and grave demeanor—

With a sudden jolt, Jon _knew_.


End file.
